Story of a mercenary, who changed the galaxy
by Merc for freedom
Summary: Viktor, a ruthless and efficient mercenary with a dark past finds out that one simple job with a huge payout, can end up changing the fate of an entire galaxy. Won't follow the Mass Effect story directly and will contain adult material. Viktor is my own creation, and I'd like to share him to all who are interested in reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **– At all costs

**Authors Notes: **This will be my first story here, so I hope it is received well. The main character will be my own fictional creation, a human male called Viktor. The story will go from depressing angst to rainbow happiness and will contain adult themes and situations. Thank you.

"Do you understand your mission and the cost of failing it?" Asked a shady figure.

"Yes." Came the short reply.

"Good, I expect it to be handled within a week."

"It will be done, as long as I get my advance payment within three days."

"Your money has already been transferred to your account, Mr. Viktor."

"Very well, I shall take my leave then."

Viktor left the room where the shady figure and he had met. Viktor couldn't quite point out what exactly was this particular Turians interest in a daughter of a powerful and well known Asari matriarch. He decided that it didn't matter, as long as he was paid well. 500,000 credits now and 500,000 after returning this Asari, dead or alive.

Viktor had been a mercenary for almost all his life, ever since his parents were killed in the Skyllian Blitz when he was just 16 years old. That day he had received many things, none of them pleasant. He had learned not to trust anything or anyone, except credits and his own will to survive this shit-hole of a galaxy. Viktor was very muscular and quite tall by human standards at this day and age. He looked ragged and worn, with scars covering his body, each of them telling a different story. He had several tattoos in his arms and back, but no piercings. He had short, combed hair and a green and a blue eye, from his "sickness" called Heterochromia iridum. His voice was very deep and monotone and often ragged because of a knife wound in his throat. His demeanor was often cold and outright hostile, due to his inability to trust anyone.

Viktor took a ship from Noveria to the Citadel to purchase the necessary equipment in order to travel safely to the Prothean ruins on Therum and back. He bought several medi-gel packs and grenades and a few upgrades to his self-built assault rifle, nicknamed "Freedom", and his backup pistol, made by an acquaintance of his, which also had a nickname "Ivy". On his way out of Rodam Expeditions he caught a glimpse of red hair out near Dark Star Lounge.

"No, she's been dead for ages now." Viktor said to himself. "You can't expect her to have been the only woman with red hair in the entire galaxy."

Viktor shrugged and headed for the ship he had "borrowed" from a cocky-as-hell Batarian. He jumped to his seat and started the engines. The small ship burst into life as he steered it away from the dock and towards the Mass Relay. The trip would take quite a while, so he decided to go to sleep.

In his sleep, Viktor once again saw the same nightmare he had seen for hundreds of times before. He and his squad of five ran towards an exit in a small building on the Citadel. C-Sec was firing at them from practically everywhere when they exited the building. He and the red haired woman were the only ones whose shields held up. Four of his squadmates were ripped to shreds from the oncoming fire from tens of AR's. Viktor was covered in blood and other insides when he shouted the order to run for the nearby skycar. The red haired woman complied immediately and they began running. Viktor could feel his shield weakening when it happened. A direct headshot from a Turian C-Sec officers sniper practically took the red haired womans head off. Viktor almost froze before he got shot through the shoulder. Shouting in pain, he began running again. He reached the skycar and jumped in. He started driving away to the rendezvous point.

"Goddamnit, fuck, argh!" Viktor barely managed to drive straight because of his anger.

"Not her, not her too!" He kept shouting until his voice cracked.

At the rendezvous he gave their captain his report on the "success" and handed in his resignation. The captain was immediately going to protest, but Viktor cut him off.

"No, I won't work like this anymore. I can't keep losing everyone around me. I am going solo. It's the only way not to lose someone. Goodbye Zaeed."

Viktor woke up, sweaty and shouting. He got up and went to the shower. As the water poured over him, he smashed his fist into the wall.

"I am so sorry, Shepard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** – Dr. T'Soni

"10 minutes until landing." The ships VI announced.

Viktor finished his coffee and went to gear up. He pulled his armor on, custom-made by Hahne-Kedar, it had cost him nearly all his savings last year. He put his AR on his back and pistol on his belt next to the grenades. He checked that the medi-gel was properly stored and that his omni-tool could dispense it if needed. When he was sure he was ready, he went back to the cockpit and resumed manual control. He landed the ship not too far away from the ruins, so that he could walk there rather easily.

Viktor stepped out of the ship and onto the rocky ground of Therum. He checked the time from his omni-tool. "1300, that was faster than I expected." Viktor started jogging towards the excavation side. The shady turian had warned that there might be privateers or other mercs looking for easy pay by looting relics from an unguarded ruin. Sure enough when he reached the ruins entrance, he was shot from behind some crates. He duck behind another pair of crates and started shooting back in short, controlled bursts. He dropped two mercs in seconds and the rest began to panic. One of them ran into the open and Viktor pulled of a clean three shot burst through his helmet. The rest ran away towards their ship. Viktor didn't bother chasing them, but instead headed into the ruin itself.

The ruin was huge. The scientists that were there had built massive stair systems and platforms. As Viktor proceeded towards the elevator near the back of the complex, he noticed that the scientists had been shot, executed, judging from the entry wounds in the back of their skulls. "Well, this is going to be easy, just dragging the docs body out of here." Viktor went down with the lift and much to his surprise found the asari floating in midair inside some sort of bubble and behind a barrier curtain.

"Who are you?" Came the quick question from the asari.

"Viktor, I was hired to "get you out of here"."

"What do you mean "get me out of here"?"

"Well, my employer doesn't care how you come back."

"Oh, so you are just another merc."

"That I am."

"Not for long!" Came a shout from behind Viktor.

Viktor spun around and saw something he never thought he would see again. There she was, alive, after all these years.

"What?! How? I saw you get shot to the head!" Viktor shouted.

"You never checked if it had been fatal." Shepard answered dryly.

"Since when a headshot has not been fatal?"

"Since modern medicine evolved." Came another dry answer.

"Shepard, I…"

"Shut it, I don't wanna hear any excuses! You left me to die, you abandoned me for what, credits? I loved you Viktor and YOU abandoned me!" Shepard yelled.

"I was going to die there too!"

"Then we should have died together!"

"Sorry to break this lovely reunion, but I think we have company." Garrus cut in.

"We will have to deal with this later Shepard. Right now, we are being assaulted by mercs." Wrex added.

"I am NOT putting my life in his hands again!" Shepard protested.

"No, you are putting it on our hands, just like many times before this mission." Garrus said.

"Fine, but Viktor… you better not run anywhere." Shepard said.

"I never ran, Shepard."

As the mercs started to pour in after finding new resolve, Wrex and Garrus took cover on both sides of the balcony near Shepards position. They all started shooting the incoming mercs, while Viktor decided that this wasn't his fight, not anymore. He started looking for a way to disable the barrier curtain while Shepard and his squad kept the mercs occupied.

"Goddamnit, there is no way to disable this thing from here!"

"There is a panel on my side that you could use, but I will only tell you how to get here if you won't shoot me straight away." Liara said as convincingly as she could, given her situation.

"Fine, as I don't have much time or options it seems."

"There is a mining laser my team used to uncover some ruins. If you power it up, it should be able to blast a tunnel to the elevator behind me."

"Good, I'll be there in a moment."

"Viktor, where the fuck are you going?" Shepard demanded.

"To do my job. See you on the other side Jane."

Having said that, Viktor jumped down from the balcony to the ground floor, all the while hearing Shepard cursing behind him. The mercs were dropping like flies, so he knew he didn't have much time left until Shepard could catch up to him and ruin his chance at a easy payday. While powering up the mining laser, Viktor realized that he had no clue, what the hell Shepard was even doing in here and wearing an Alliance N7 armor and in a company of a turian and a krogan. As the mining laser blasted through the wall, he heard that the gunfire had stopped.

"Shit, running low on time." Viktor said as he ran towards the elevator.

Once on the elevator he slammed his fist into the panel and it began to move upwards. Once it reached the top, he walked to the panel next to Liara and disabled the bubble. A loud "thumpf" sounded as the asari fell to the floor.

"I… thank you." Was all Liara managed to say before fainting from dehydration and a lack of oxygen.

Viktor picked her on his shoulder and began to move towards the elevator. As he got closer, he saw that it was rising back up on its own. Viktor put Liara behind a wall and took cover himself on the other side of the hall. He readied Freedom and shouted at the oncoming people from behind cover.

"Shepard!"

"What is it Viktor?" Shepard asked sarcastically.

"Why are you here, dressed in an Alliance N7 armor and keeping alien company at the same time?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to complete my mission, and wanna know if it is interfering with your mission."

"Your outnumbered Viktor, I don't have to answer anything. Just give us the asari and you can leave."

"So our missions ARE crossed. What does the Alliance want with the good doctor?"

"What? Your mission is to retrieve her too? For who?"

"I don't know, some turian who paid a shitload of credits to get her to him, dead or alive."

"Saren." Wrex growled.

"Viktor, you are aiding a terrorist who attacked Eden Prime. He was a Spectre."

"What the hell are you talking about? Was? I didn't know Spectres got demoted."

"He got fired once I exposed his betrayal to the Council. They made me the first human Spectre and told me to hunt him down. His most powerful lieutenant is that asaris mother."

"What? Why would he hire me to kill or capture her then?"

"For safekeeping, or to neutralize her as a thread to his plans. They involve Protheans and Reapers."

"Umm, Shepard, what happened to the not telling anything to him plan?" Garrus asked.

"I am trying to convince him to turn himself and the asari in. I don't wanna shoot him, even though he left me to die."

"Shepard, IF I turn myself in for aiding a terrorist, what do I get out of it, besides a death sentence of course?"

"Shit, you actually want MONEY for helping me?"

"Times have changed, I am not a loveblind kid anymore Shep."

"Urgh, fine. I'll see if I can convince the Alliance to hire you for a reasonable fee. We will have a lot of catching up to do."

"That we have." Viktor finished the conversation and holstered his AR and walked around the corner with his hands up. Shepard raised an eyebrow, or what was left of it. Her face looked quite unique, when it was missing almost all of the original flesh on the left side, where she had taken that bullet.

"Forgetting something?" She asked.

"Oh right." Viktor said and went to get the asari from her hiding spot. Liara on his shoulder he handshook Wrex and Garrus and they grunted back at him. He knew they hated him for letting Shepard down, even though he was quite sure they hadn't known her for long. She had that effect on people. As they exited the ruins a ship appeared. Alliance frigate Normandy SR-1 shined from its side.

"Huh, nice toy there Shepard." Viktor tried melting the ice.

"Yeah, well, one of the perks of being a Spectre." She said, giving half-a-smile.

They boarded it and every crew member gave questioning looks to both Liaras limp body and Viktor. Shepard just waved them all of and called his ground team to the mess hall. There they were introduced to each other and Viktor was given a backroom place behind the medbay. The ships doctor, Doctor Chakwas, looked over Liara and when she woke, she was greeted by Shepard and Viktor.

"Where am I?" Was the first question.

Shepard answered most of her questions while Viktor just leaned to the wall. He looked the asari over, and when she noticed him eyeing her, she instantly blushed. Shepard was confused as to what the hell had just happened when he turned and saw Viktor grinning.

"Really now, Viktor?"

"What? It's not like we have been together for years."

Liara blushed even more if it was even possible at that point. Shepard gave half-amused, half-pissed off look to Viktor and continued to answer her questions. Viktor decided to take a shower while he waited for Shepard to finish her talk with Liara. Once he stepped out of the shower, he was immediately greeted by Shepard.

"Still the manly man, I see." Shepard joked, laughing at her own humor.

"Shit, don't you knock or something?"

"Why bother? I have seen you like this before, eh?" She teased.

"Shepard… I…"

"Come on, we will have this conversation in a more private place and can discuss your new mission, payment and all that good stuff, OK?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Viktor saluted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** – Opening up

A week had passed since Viktor had been employed on the Normandy. Viktor had introduced himself to the rest of the crew, including an energetic Quarian named Tali, and two humans, Ashley and Kaidan. Viktor had also learned that Shepard had actually forgiven him a long time ago and that she was in a relationship with the Kaidan kid. Viktor had spoken to all of the crew members a little, well, enough to earn their trust, but had kept his distance, knowing full well his own reputation of getting people killed. The only person he hadn't talked to was Liara, in fact he hadn't seen her at all after the "rescue".

Viktor was walking through the mess when he heard his name called.

"Viktor, may I have a minute?" Liara asked.

"Sure, doctor, what is it?"

"I… I wanted to properly thank you for my rescue. I have checked up on your history and learned that you have a little disturbing reputation, and it made me wonder, why I could convince you to help me so easily?"

Viktor hesitated a little and decided to be mostly honest to the shy asari.

"You remind me of my little sister."

"Oh, I do? How? Oh, I am sorry, I got a little too excited, you don't have to answer that." Liara blushed.

"Heh, no problem doc. You just have that same aura about you, plus she was a scientist too."

"Was?"

"Was."

"I… I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I am sorry Viktor."

"Well, since you can't bring up any good ones, it is okay."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine Viktor!" Shepard interrupted.

"You should very well be aware of that we weren't exactly "living the life"."

"True, but it was so long ago. You have to move on Viktor."

"MOVE ON?! Have you any idea, what I have had to go through after leaving the Suns?! You arrogant son of a bitch."

"Whoa Viktor, calm down, we have other people here. Besides, you should really vent your anger in a more, "humane" manner. Just try talking to somebody. I know your fine when we are in the battlefield, but out here? Your antisocial and can barely form any sort of bonds with people."

"I like it like that, makes it less painful when you lose people or do some shit that makes anyone else throw up."

"That is not a very healthy attitude Viktor." Liara cut in.

"I could listen to you, if you ever need someone to vent your frustrations on." Liara offered.

"Thanks doc, but I am fine."

"No, you are not. As your commanding officer, I order you to visit Dr. T'Soni at least once week and just talk to her or tell her your stories, I couldn't care less. Just talk to someone, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Viktor saluted reluctantly.

Viktor marched on to his room and locked the door. He opened a bottle of vodka and poured himself a glass. As he was starting to drink it, he heard a knock on the floor.

"Viktor, you in here?" Liara asked.

"Yes, it is my room after all."

"May I come in?"

"Sure, why not. Hold on a sec."

Viktor got up from his bed and put the bottle and the glass on the table. Then he pressed the unlock button for the door. As Liara walked in, Viktor got seated on a seat and motioned Liara to sit on his bed.

"Nice room you have here."

"It's a shithole. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I thought I could ask you a couple of questions and you decide if you want to answer them now, or later. Sound fair?"

"Sure."

"Ok, so I read about your background and one of the articles say you blew up a batarian slave camp full of human children. Why?"

"My mission required it. My job was to take down the leader of that slaving company at all costs. When I arrived there, they were already leaving the place, so I was running out of time. I saw that they were packing fuel, so I took my rifle and shot the canisters in a quick succession. The explosion caused the whole place to light on fire. The fire quickly spread over where they were holding the children and the children started to burn. I ignored it and started running towards the ship. On the way I shot many slavers and a few slaves that were running away from the fire. As I got closer to the ship, I saw the leader in the cockpit. I jumped on the ship as it was leaving and made my way through it to the cockpit and shot the leaders brains to the wall. As I looked out the window, I saw the whole place had pretty much burned to the ground. It didn't matter. The job was done and I got paid."

"Wow, I… Why didn't you just put a tracker on the ship and then trailed it to its new location on your own ship? That way, there wouldn't have been any civilian casualties."

"Protecting those children wasn't my mission, so they just became collateral damage."

"How can you think like that? They were living people!"

"They were an obstacle. This session is over doc. See you in a week."

"No, don't brush me off. I want to know, why you don't value individual lives? What happened to you after you left the Blue Suns?"

"As I said doc, that is for another time."

"Hmm… fine then. I'll see you next week."

Liara got up and put her hand on his shoulder before she left through the door. Viktor picked up the glass and drank all of the vodka inside in a single gulp. He put the glass on the table and went to sleep. He wanted to be ready for tomorrows mission on Noveria.


End file.
